ouaatfandomcom-20200213-history
Henry Mills
' Henry Mills' is a main character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He is portrayed by Jared Gilmore. Biography Background When Henry was born, he was given away as a baby by Emma Swan, who felt that she could not be his mother and give him the life he needs. Henry was put into adoption, until he was eventually adopted by the mayor of Storybrooke, Regina Mills, who raised Henry as her own son. Season 1 Ten years later, Henry runs away to Boston, where he manages to find the apartment of his biological mother Emma. Emma takes him back to his home in Storybrooke, Maine with the intentions of not seeing her son again. However, when she becomes concerned about his well-being when his adoptive mother Regina begins showing ill-tempered traits towards Emma, she decides to stay for a while. Henry knows about the Enchanted Forest and the Dark Curse due to a mysterious storybook in his possession, and tries to get Emma to believe as well. When Regina bakes a poisoned apple turnover - with a Sleeping Curse embedded in it - and gives it to Emma, Henry eats it instead and falls under the curse. He is rushed to the hospital, but is eventually declared dead. Distraught and heartbroken, Emma and Regina rush to his side, and Emma kisses Henry on the forehead which both wakes Henry up and breaks the Dark Curse. With everyone's memories back, Regina tells Henry that despite what people will tell him, she does love him, before fleeing. Season 2 When the first Dark Curse is broken, Rumplestiltskin cashes in on the favour that Emma owes him, stating that the favour will be Emma helping Rumplestiltskin locate his son, who apparently is in Manhattan. Henry comes along as well, and all three of them go to Manhattan, where they discover that Rumplestiltskin's son Baelfire is also Henry's father, who went under the alias Neal Cassidy while dating Emma. This shocking revelation prompts Rumplestiltskin recalls a prophecy that a seer once told him, that a young boy would lead him to Bae, but that young boy will be his undoing. Suspecting his newfound grandson Henry, Rumplestiltskin contemplates killing him. However, when Henry is kidnapped by Tamara and Greg and taken through a portal to Neverland, Rumplestiltskin goes with Emma, Regina, Snow, David and Captain Hook on his ship and follows them to Neverland in order to save Henry. Season 3 In Neverland, it is revealed that Tamara and Greg have been inadvertently working for the Lost Boys. Realizing they had been tricked, Tamara and Greg refuse to hand over Henry, until Peter Pan's shadow arrives and kills Greg, while the Lost Boys shoot Tamara with arrows. Henry manages to run away, before running into a teenage boy who claims to be a fugitive running from the Lost Boys. However, when the fugitive boy takes Henry back to the Lost Boys, it is revealed that the "fugitive" is actually the leader of the Lost Boys, Peter Pan. Pan tells Henry that magic is dying in Neverland, and shows him a sickly girl named Wendy, claiming that her illness is apart of the aftermath of Neverland losing magic, stating that only the "heart of the truest believer" can save it, with the truest believer being Henry. Henry eventually willingly gives his heart to Pan, apparently killing Henry. It is revealed that the real reason Pan wanted Henry's heart was to become immortal forever. However, Regina manages to take Henry's heart out of Pan's body and return it to Henry. Pan swaps bodies with Henry, before Pan's body - now inhabited by Henry - is sucked into Pandora's Box by Rumplestiltskin, who is revealed to be Peter Pan's son. Pan, in Henry's body, plans to reenact the Dark Curse which will make Storybrooke, "the new Neverland". He manages to cast the Dark Curse, before Rumplestiltskin uses the Black Fairy's wand to switch their bodies back. However, since Pan's body is outside Pandora's Box, he manages to defeat Rumplestiltskin. It isn't until Rumplestiltskin realizes that the boy who would be his undoing is Pan, when he then uses the Dark One's dagger to stab himself and Pan at the same time, exploding into light which incinerates Pan. With the second Dark Curse billowing through town, Regina allows Emma and Henry to escape Storybrooke with new memories. One year later, Henry - who doesn't have his memories - returns to Storybrooke with Emma, whose memories had been restored by Hook. Storybrooke had been restored due to a mysterious third Dark Curse, but it isn't until Henry's memories are restored through his old storybook and Regina kisses him on the forehead, which breaks the third Dark Curse. Snow and David also have a new baby, giving Henry an uncle. Family *'Peter Pan' (great-grandfather) *'Rumplestiltskin' (paternal grandfather) *'Milah' (paternal grandmother) *'David Nolan' (maternal grandfather) *'Snow White' (maternal grandmother) *'Neal Cassidy' (father) *'Emma Swan' (biological mother) *'Regina Mills' (adoptive mother) *'Neal Nolan' (uncle) Status: Alive Trivia *Henry is named after Regina's father, Henry. *Like his mother and grandmother, Henry enjoys cinnamon in his hot cocoa. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Storybrooke characters Category:Reawakened characters